


希腊爱情故事 9

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	希腊爱情故事 9

他们跌跌撞撞从水里出来，卫宫似乎磕到了脚，他也来不及在乎了。男人较他柔软的身体挟裹着他往卧室去，他们拥吻着，嘴唇黏在一起，跌跌撞撞从玻璃门旁挨走，坐在卧室飘窗小门外急切地互相摩擦，滚进他们常住的那间双人卧室。  
库·丘林色情地用阴茎摩擦他的龟头，屁股里面的液体关不住，顺着股缝流下一道清亮痕迹。卫宫抱住他的大腿，架着扔到床上，他身上的温泉水划出一条弧线，打湿了床单。  
他主动抬高大腿，拉开肛口褶皱，将嫣红肉洞展示给他看，“你想干我吗？”他问，中指伸进洞里搅拌，里面充满了水液，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。  
卫宫跪在他面前，直勾勾盯着他自慰，不停吞咽口水，他想找避孕套，左顾右盼，往床沿爬去，男人立刻攀在他半边身体上，会阴咕滋咕滋吸啜大腿皮肤。他的阴茎青筋怒张，卫宫忍出了汗。库·丘林用指甲刮挠冠状体，他的洞穴也饥渴地收缩着，他不比卫宫更轻松。  
“你有多久没和人做过了？”他试图找一些话题来缓解急躁，拉开床头柜，这时候库·丘林突然扳回他的脸和他接吻，手在里面摸索，就是找不到那个小小的塑料袋。男人整只手握住他的阴茎，他钻进卫宫向前倾倒形成的拱型空间，龟头轻松滑进甬道，他收缩肛口，浅浅地上下起伏，伸手去抚摸自己的阴茎柱身：“啊……哈……”  
日本人暂时放弃了寻找避孕套，拉开库·丘林的捏揉龟头的手，换上自己的。整个阴茎器官都滑滑的，被他自己的体液打湿，几乎捏不住，他尝试搓揉马眼周围的通红皮肤，库·丘林整个人颤抖起来，突然绷直了身体尖叫一声，一股马眼里的前列腺液喷到他下半身，阴茎上是最多的，一股腥骚味弥漫开来。  
男性潮吹以后喷出来的不只是后穴里的肠液，他的尿道口开始滴出水来，尿液混合着精液从半勃茎身上垂落。男人有些难为情地去堵尿道口，卫宫抱紧他，不让他做这件事，尿液和肠液把身下的床单都打湿透了，“我们一会儿不仅要换床单，还要连床垫一起。”  
他跟库·丘林说。  
旅店老板茫然点头，还沉浸在高潮余韵里，“我很久没有自慰了，才喝了水，没忍住就……”他觉得很歉疚。  
“没什么，这不是你的错，我喜欢你的一切，包括你现在喷出来的东西。”男人从他怀抱里滑脱，跪坐在他面前，双手捧起卫宫的阴茎，好像捧起了一件神圣的供奉物。因为卫宫的深肤色，色素沉淀下阴茎的颜色像一块黑铁，再加上惊人尺寸，让旅店老板头一次害怕又心动；阴茎上沾着他的肠液和尿液，还有男人浓烈的体味，这些代表性的液体简直让他要再次从尿道里喷出前列腺液了。  
他的尺寸比我的大，潜水那次他没有说谎。库·丘林双手握住褐色阴茎的粗大茎杆，整个含进嘴里时想道。让人啼笑皆非的思维发散，但他很快就沉迷于舔舐嘴里的阴茎了，雄性味道太具有冲击性，此时他的大脑一片空白，只剩下讨好嘴里这根要干他肉穴的鸡巴这个想法。  
他无法将整个阴茎全部塞进嘴里，双手抚摸着卫宫的囊带，舌头在马眼周围打转，很难说他是在为接下来的运动润滑还是让卫宫先交代在嘴里一回，他的技巧熟练得令人诧异，整个茎身都能被照顾周全，他的嘴里像是不存在牙齿，一整块高热、温暖的肉壁吸附在巨大橡树干上。舌头，那根舌头逛过阴茎表面任何一道褶皱里，红色的肉蛇盘踞在阴茎山，快乐地卷走前列腺液，调皮地用舌尖钻进马眼。卫宫被他这一招激得差点射出来。他无法忍耐了，把库·丘林从身体底下抱出来，吻上他。  
前列腺液和体液味道酸涩，并不是什么愉快气味，男人捧着卫宫的脸加深这个吻，他用舌头巡查刚刚含过阴茎的口腔。他原本以为库·丘林的齿间与常人没什么不同，用舌头确认过才发现，他拥有两排尖锐利牙，犬齿向外突出，牙龈鼓得比其他牙齿更高；下排尖牙左右各立三颗。库兰的猛犬拥有一口锋利尖牙，刚刚吞吃卫宫阴茎时却一点没碰伤他的敏感部位。库·丘林顺从地张着嘴，他的急躁舌头伸进来时也未多加反抗，下面却因为卫宫加深舔舐而泛滥了，卫宫能感觉到他的肛口一动一动，恨不得现在就有个什么东西捅进去在肉洞里跳舞，好好捣乱一番。  
卫宫决定满足他的欲望，扒住洞口边缘，将褶皱和洞壁尽力往两边分开，冷凉空气灌入高热内壁，男人睁开眼睛，眼神带上了惊恐，他把住他的大腿根作为固定，他无法从卫宫的吻里挣脱开，肠壁深处装满粘稠汤汁，汤汁在肉壁上滚动，肉与肉碰撞时因为汤汁发出淫靡响动，啪叽，啪叽，啪叽。  
他猛地捂住眼睛，那些汤汁却愈发汹涌了，沿着嫩穴下摆流出来，打湿了拉开肛口的手指。  
卫宫把男人压倒在床上，两根大拇指突破层叠密麻花瓣，在肛门入口处上下摩擦。库·丘林嘟囔着什么，发出一连串惊叫。  
“你流了好多水。”卫宫埋在他耳边的被套里，说完在爱尔兰人红透的耳尖上吹了口气。  
他浑身一震，发出类似啜泣的声音，哀求他：“后面要坏了，别这样……卫宫，拜托了，我好疼，不，别碰前列腺！求你了，要去了！”卫宫抽出一只手，右手拇指淹没在紧抓不放的红熟肠肉里，左手移到马眼，在还没完全膨胀的浅红色尿道周围摩擦。库·丘林又一次尖叫起来，“要去了，要去了！放我下去！尿在床上了！”潮乎乎的尿道口果然开始喷出一些淡黄色的液体，他的肛穴敏感得不像话。  
卫宫把他摆弄成小孩撒尿的姿势，让他M形大开腿，对准床下，尿液在半空划出一道弧线，淅淅沥沥滴落在地上：“得买个尿道棒，做爱时塞进你的尿道口里呢，不然一个男人尿了一床被子，说出去影响不太好。”  
“啊……尿道棒……尿被子？”库·丘林在喷射尿液的高潮中翻起了白眼，重复他说的话，未喷尽的尿液顺着阴茎流下去，肛穴洞口被自己的体液滋润着。他突然清醒过来，“你说什么？”  
“……我什么也没说。”卫宫掩饰。  
“你居然还有这种恶趣味？”他停了下来，用一种令卫宫尴尬的笑问道，“啊，我不介意在做爱时来点小情趣，倒不如说，我经常担任Sub的角色。有觉得惊讶吗？”  
“S……”  
库·丘林从他半天合不上的下巴探进去，咬住卫宫舌尖。  
“你想说些什么？我像只管不住膀胱的小母狗，是不是？”库·丘林含糊地笑着说，这场性爱里他的语言是进攻方，身体却臣服在卫宫的身体之下，不是假意服从，他似乎天生就会让他人的想法控制自己的身体。  
“我要干你这条母狗，想要我的大鸡巴吗……”卫宫说了一半就红着脸把头埋在他脖颈边，多半不是因为害羞，而是他想笑。  
“我想要被你干，士郎。我想要你狠狠肏我的屁眼，想被干到什么都无法思考。”库·丘林伸出舌头小口喘息，唾液从舌尖滴落，舔舐卫宫耳垂。他的情欲替代大脑思考，肛穴里的空虚感叫他寂寞得发疯，“干我，现在就这么做。”  
“我很荣幸。”他说，掐住库·丘林的膝窝，把两条长腿压到与上半身持平，卫宫以为他会觉得疼，但旅店老板腰腹柔韧性良好，除了在重力作用下呻吟，下面一点也没萎靡，反而又溢出一些液体。大腿和屁股是他身上两处拥有脂肪的部位，触感丰满，捏起来舒服，四脚朝天的姿势让他门户大开，把隐秘部位完全展现在床头灯灯光里，黄色光线中爱尔兰人的白皙身体染上一层淡红，肛口部位更多是浅淡赤色。他还在断断续续喷尿，龟头鼓胀，茎身微微弹跳，看起来是真的失禁了。  
“我要进去了。”他们彼此的润滑都已经足够到位，卫宫不知什么时候找到了避孕套，龟头隔着一层胶套抵在小穴上，热度惊人，褐色的粗大阴茎看着有点吓人，库·丘林却在幻想它在自己体内驰骋该有多么快乐。他毫无防备，任由卫宫摆弄，迫不及待咬上龟头，有节奏收缩肠道，前列腺就在入口不远处，龟头比任何一个和他做过爱的男人都大些，男人爽得不停晃脑袋，天花板上多了四五盏灯，排着队在眼前转圈，他光靠卫宫的龟头就到达了一个小高潮，。卫宫撸动阴茎，让这个高潮来得又缓又长，抽搐肉壁用力吸绞龟头，把它往里拉，“还不是时候。”卫宫把吸到一半的阴茎抽出来，也不知旅店老板听进去了没有，只是继续在多波高潮里喘息。  
深色肉棒进入熟红肉道里的画面让卫宫感到一阵阵晕眩，回过神时他已经插入到底，囊袋紧贴小口外侧，腔穴里的红壁像层层奶油一样被他劈开，嫩滑软糯的肉膜从四面八方挤压性器官上的青筋。  
男人头抵着床单，脖子往后仰到极限，喉结上下滚动，一滴汗珠落在尖端，白得耀眼。他吞咽了一会，多年没接纳过物体的小穴紧张得抽搐，但他的身体如此敏感，很快库·丘林就主动收缩肛穴里的肉管来获得快感了。  
卫宫没有与男性谈过恋爱，这全新的快感让他后脑勺那一块皮肤突突直跳，他的茎杆狠狠碾过前列腺，龟头肏干甬道最深处，感受到男人将他的鸡巴引导到两人都舒服的某个位置，然后将主导权完全交给了他。  
这个男人多么奇妙，平常做决定，作为主导的常常是他，在和人做爱时他却散发着想让人虐待他身体的气味。  
库·丘林像抱着树干的树懒一样，手和脚交叉缠绕在卫宫脊背，卫宫抓住他的肋骨，把他猛烈地上下捣动，鸡巴每一次都完全抽出肛口，带出许多淫液。男人哭喊着，深红色阴茎软趴趴地夹在他们身体中间，间歇喷出一些液体。他已经好几次只用后面就达到高潮了。卫宫的卵袋狠狠拍打他的屁股，隔着一层几乎不存在的橡胶和肉壁纠缠，库·丘林的嗓子变得沙哑，粗大阴茎每一下都肏得太深，大开大合间肉管完全中空，空气让摩擦后滚烫的壁膜感到火燎般的痛爽，让人错觉他塞进了鸡巴后又塞了一个烧红的铁棍，他控制不了面部表情，舌头耷拉在嘴角，唾液涌了出来，随着穿刺动作溅射到两个人的身上。  
“啊！呃嗯……我、停下来，拜托，停下来……啊！啊！要射了！我想喘气！”  
他忽然尖叫，将紧贴在一起的卫宫推开，随即咳嗽起来。他太兴奋，肺炎卷土重来，面色潮红，泪眼朦胧地大口呼吸空气。卫宫再按捺不住，此刻也只得耐着性子把库·丘林的胸脯抱起来，抚摸光洁后背。  
他轻轻地吮吸库·丘林身体上其三丰满的部位。男人的乳房柔软蓬松，乳头早已硬挺，乳晕饱满突出。他将奶头和乳房一起吸入口里，牙齿轻咬富有弹性的皮肤，感受到库·丘林心跳加速，他伸出右手用力搓揉左边乳房，手指深深陷入皮肤中，男人果然痛呼起来，推搡卫宫试图挣脱，可他实际上没有多少力气，乳房被卫宫咬得酥麻，他的下面水液重新泛滥。  
卫宫松开乳头，恶狠狠吻上了库·丘林袒露在外的唇舌，舌头满是唾液，像是一只多汁红色蠕虫，被咬住半截身体挣扎不开。他含糊地说了什么，大概是“不要，求你”一类的单词，可他不知道自己的哀求只会换来更可怕的后果。卫宫堵住男人的呼吸，对准前列腺冲刺，男人从喉咙深处发出哀鸣，窒息感让他的身体激烈颤抖，甬道箍紧了他的根茎。可是这又有什么用呢，只会让自己的身体到达更猛烈的高潮，他扭动着，呈现出截然相反的两种态度——抗拒着窒息感，又沉醉在原始性爱带来的淫乱中。库·丘林在他的背上挠出了血，脚趾紧紧扣住腰杆，晃动的腰杆，卫宫听闻自己的咆哮像野兽般，用全身力气在他的孔洞中进进出出。  
库·丘林的眼球向上撩起。他放开了他，而他在阴茎冲刺穿过穴口时根本无法自主呼吸。男人涕泗横流，眼角流下崩溃的眼泪，无助地张开嘴，舌尖接触甜蜜空气，肠壁几乎要破碎，被强有力的冠状体挤压着。当他最后一次插入到肛穴深处，他们从来没有这样紧密地结合在一起，卫宫在他的体内射精。  
“啊——啊——啊！！”  
库·丘林发出一声悠长恐怖的嘶哑喊声，全身五孔都到达了从未经历过的高潮，躯干抽搐不止，前面和后面的液体全部喷射到了床上，打湿了他们交叠的双腿和身体。  
一种神圣的，宁静的白光包裹住他们，商业街上的喧闹从阳台飘进来，这些小小的声音让此刻变得十分遥远。卫宫紧紧抱住库·丘林的身体，像个掉落在地的松鼠护着松果球，啪叽一下倒在床单上。  
两艘轮船各自拉响鸣笛，此起彼伏地喘息，旅店老板还在高潮过程，大腿内侧皮肉痉挛不止，肛口死死夹住他的阴茎。卫宫还没射完储存的精液，液体顺着孔洞缝隙在大腿流淌，龟头到囊袋什么感觉都没有。他不断亲吻他的脸，下巴，额头和眼睛，像是要把前面的都补回来。男人气喘了好一阵，才找回控制身体的权利，绷紧下体的肌肉终于松弛，日本人得以抽出半勃性器，拖着不应期软绵绵的手指把避孕套打了个结，丢到地上。  
这真是奇怪！他思忖着，一个月前他还在为人生的存在意义苦恼，这会儿却躺在另一个男人身边，刚刚把下半身从充满精液的温暖孔洞里抽出来。  
长久的沉默和喘息。被子早就踢到了地上，床单一塌糊涂，到处沾着精斑尿渍，男人撑起脖子靠在床头，双腿缩到一小块干净地方，咳嗽了几声。  
卫宫打开中央空调暖气，拿过床头柜上的肺炎含片：“吃点药对你有好处，刚刚我们这么折腾，你的肺肯定不好受。”  
他搂着他，搓揉情欲散去后冰凉的背脊。男人接过药片塞到嘴里，薄荷液落进喉咙，他觉得胸口舒服了一些。温度升上来之前卫宫一直抱着他，“我们......要不今晚去隔壁睡？这些就先丢在楼上洗衣机里。”  
男人点点头，自觉用手环住他的脖子，用做爱时拥抱的姿势缠住卫宫。他们转移到客厅对面那间稍小一点的屋子里，主卧室的被单和枕头丢到浴缸里用水泡着，可谁也没想起先用它洗个澡再睡觉。库·丘林显然不觉得满身大汗睡觉哪里不舒服，卫宫破例没抱怨他一贯潇洒，只是打开窗户，捞起水池里用来垫后背的毛巾，粗略把两具身体擦了一番，爬上床，紧挨着男人后背，热水擦拭过后的皮肤软乎乎的，他的手绕过腰腹，在肚脐周围慢慢地画着圈。  
“哈！”库·丘林笑了一声，旋转身体，揪住他的耳朵。现在就算面对面，阴茎就贴在一起也提不起再干一发的兴致，卫宫对他的乳头兴味十足，玩弄浅红乳晕，库·丘林也不甘示弱，试图用肢体语言表达他怎么不玩自己的胸大肌这句话，揪住他的乳头往外扯。不一会儿又对日本人一头白发产生了兴趣，致力于还原前几天在浮潜的海水里看见的发型，反正——再怎么搓揉他胸膛也挤不出来什么东西。  
也许卫宫还是个按摩老手，不过一会儿旅店老板就被揉困了，接连打了好几个长长的哈欠，参差犬牙全数露出，脑袋一拱把自己缩进轻羽绒被中，和卫宫手贴手，脚贴脚。他闭上湿润的深红色眼睛：“时间不早了，晚安。”  
“晚安，小母狗。”卫宫关掉台灯，凑到耳边说，库·丘林在黑暗中精确抓住他的脑袋，一把圈进怀里，“演出结束了，小混蛋，现在不是磨练台词的时候，我可不会纵容你。”  
  
卫宫士郎听到一阵书页翻动的声音。  
他还半梦半醒着，昨夜疲惫未完全消退，翻书声就在耳朵旁，近得能感受到一阵又一阵带起的风吹拂过他的侧脸。他睁开眼睛，库·丘林正撑着下巴趴在床上，小腿翘起，脚踝惬意地转动，光屁股，一丝不挂，赤裸风情。他正在看的是一本相册。  
“早上好，要和我一起泡澡吗？水池里的水不能浪费。”他见卫宫铁灰色的眼睛睁开，歪着脸露出一个笑容，询问道。语尾轻佻，充满活力，是他所认识的，跑上一公里甚至不会喘气的健康库·丘林。  
卫宫突然对这不知从何而来的相册产生了兴趣。他学着库·丘林的模样翻身，挺起肩膀，用手肘固定身体。此刻海风和煦，琉璃窗上的彩光与被子缝隙缠绵，尚未排空的水池发出荡漾声响，而卫宫和他的情人在看一本极具凯尔特风格的相册。  
男人指向其中一张照片，它被放在一棵抽象的橡树花纹中间，另一张则处于橡树顶端的鸟巢里。照片上有一个蓝色头发的小孩，发梢粗短，站在一片森林前面，满身脏污并且哇哇大哭。  
“我和他一样，小时候被两只狗欺负过，”卫宫知道库·丘林此刻所指的“他”是谁，那天晚上他便通读了有关库兰猛犬的所有相关资料，这件事恰好是瑟坦特人生一个重要转折点，“先前我还占了上风，打了其中一只几拳。后来发生的事情就显得不那么戏剧化，我被两条几乎是我身体三倍的大家伙追出农场，跑过小镇中心，一直冲进后山避难，最后摔倒在一个泥坑里。大人们把我从里头拉出来，只有我的叔父站在一旁，从头到尾他都没帮过我，只是在大笑，顺便给我拍了这张照片。他不溺爱我，教育我要敢于承担惹怒猎狼犬的后果。回家后我得到了一份甜点，作为勇敢挑战它们的奖励。”  
“当然，它们也并不是当年凯尔特时期第一批被驯化，和狼更像的动物了，他们……并不会吃人，只是想警告新来的陌生小孩。我喂了几次感恩节剩下的火鸡骨头，弗迪亚和康诺尔就成了我最忠诚的跟班，那时候所有农场里都没有那么大的巡逻犬，我甚至因此成为了镇上的孩子王。”他点点上面那张照片，男孩换了正式西服和格子短裙，脚穿棕色布洛克鞋，两只白色爱尔兰猎狼犬一左一右坐着，几乎比那时候的库·丘林高上三个头，有人用浅蓝色和红色记号笔在旁边标注了它们的名字，“弗迪亚，他喜欢咬我的裙子。”“康诺尔，他喜欢啃骨头。”  
“我上大学以前伙计们就很老了，听到我的呼唤还是会飞奔过来。大一的时候，叔父说弗迪亚总是准时在放学时间站在门口，他以为我每天还会那个时候回来。”他的声音里藏了一大把思念。  
照片旁画了两个小小的墓碑，用的钢笔，笔触已经十分成熟。  
“我真想念弗迪亚和康诺尔。”  
旅店老板终究没如他想象中那样流露悲伤，说完这些话，他只是平淡地再看了一眼两位朋友，翻到下一面。硬壳相册内衬上卡着男孩十三岁和他家人生日聚会的场景，弗格斯叔父喝醉了，抱着他一顿猛亲，“她是斯卡哈，我的圣经课兼叔父请来的体术老师，曾经和我妈妈是好朋友。也许她对我存在点愧疚，很多事情都会尽力帮助我，现在也是。”  
照片边缘微微泛黄，上个世纪镜头的像素不高，女人站在角落里，深紫色长发半遮脸庞，长裙也无法阻挡其艳丽姿色。她正将生日帽放到桌子上。  
男人无意识摩挲相片一角，似乎回到了那个无忧无虑的十三岁夏天，微微一笑，“‘然而他所知我所行的路；他试炼我之后，我必如铂金。’她既不是天主教徒也不是新教徒，上课的时候还老骂上帝是个婊子，却爱用这句话教导我们。”  
他念的并不是相片旁那行锋利字体，卫宫帮他念出来：“‘你叫他比天使微小一点，并赐予他荣耀尊贵为冠冕。’”此刻的库·丘林不仅仅比天使微小一点，阳光下侧脸细小的绒毛此刻都看得清，他就是一个浑身发光的天使。  
“我启程去英国的前一天，她在这里写下这行字。她十分骄傲自己的学生能够出国读书，可惜我让她失望了。”  
“不论你变成什么样，在他们心里你都很好。”他盯着库·丘林的眼睛，“有些情感永远不会动摇，并非仅存于血缘里，这点我深有体会。就像你总有许多让我不满的缺点，你懒得收拾衣服，不喜欢安分坐在车上，老是话说个不停，像只求着喂食的小鸟一样喋喋不休……可我能保证，我看你就像看我的家人，不论你做了什么都不会让我失望。”  
库·丘林认真听着他说话，指头插进相册页里，轻轻刮挠金属边缘，他听罢之后问。  
“你知道人们将这称之为什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“是爱。”他说，然后咯咯笑着下床去了厨房。

tbc


End file.
